starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Dathomir
*Pântanos *Montanhas |água = |interesse =*Arena dos Irmãos da Noite |flora = |fauna = |fauna=*CrustáceosDark Disciple *Peixe **Peixe Burra *Lagarto *RancorStar Wars: Galactic Defense *Cobra *Veeka |especies = Dathomiriano |outrasespecies = Zabrak |lingua = |governo = |alianças = |gentílico = |população = |cidades = *Lar das Irmãs da Noite *Vila dos Irmãos da Noite |importações = |exportações = |afiliação =*Irmãs da Noite **Irmãos da Noite *Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes }} Dathomir foi um remoto planeta neutro no Setor Quelli e era o lar das Irmãs da Noite. O planeta, vermelho devido a iluminação de sua estrela central, era recoberto por florestas e regiões pantanosas. O lado sombrio da Força possuía uma forte e imensa presença em Dathomir, o que permitiu o surgimento de diversas criaturas malignas sensíveis à Força. As Irmãs da Noite, também conhecidas como as bruxas de Dathomir, fizeram dos pântanos o seu abrigo e promoviam magias alimentadas pelo próprio poder do planeta. Dathomir também era lar dos Irmãos da Noite e Zabraks, governados pelas Irmãs da Noite. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Dathomir viria a ser atacado diversas vezes graças às maquinações da Mãe Talzin e de seu rival Darth Sidious, acarretando na destruição de grande parte das Irmãs da Noite e na afiliação ao Sistema das Confederações Independentes após sua conquista. Asajj Ventress, uma Irmã da Noite treinada pelo Conde Dookan, retornou para Mãe Talzin depois que seu Mestre a traiu, trazendo o planeta à atenção do Sith e iniciando uma guerra onde todas as Irmãs da Noite exceto Ventress e Mãe Talzin terminaram mortas. Em 2 ABY, Darth Maul retornou à Dathomir com o Padawan rebelde Ezra Bridger a fim de conduzir um ritual que envolvia invocar os espíritos caídos das Irmãs para que eles os revelassem fragmentos de uma visão proveniente de um holocron. Como resultado, Maul e Ezra descobriram que o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi guardava a chave para a destruição dos Sith e que ele residia num planeta com sóis gêmeos. História Antes da Batalha de Naboo, o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious foi a Dathomir para trocar segredos do lado sombrio da Força com com a líder das Irmãs da Noite, Mãe Talzin. Ele tomou o filho de Talzin, o Irmão da Noite Darth Maul como seu aprendiz.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three Uma de suas companheiras também teve uma filha, Asajj Ventress e foi forçada por Talzin a abrir mão de sua criança para o criminoso Hal'Sted, a fim de proteger seu clã. Guerras Clônicas Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Ventress voltou à Dathomir e à vila das Irmãs da Noite depois da tentativa de assassinato de Dookan em Sullust. Ventress foi curada e aceitou a ajuda de suas irmãs para assassinar meu antigo Mestre. Apesar de sua falha, Talzin conseguiu contatar Dookan e ofereceu-lhe um novo assassino para repor Asajj. Dookan viajou para Dathomir onde foi proposta uma aliança entre a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e o clã de Talzin. Ela recusou-lhe a proposta, mas ofereceu um Irmão da Noite similar a Maul. Dookan aceitou sua oferta e partiu. Ventress viajou para a vila dos Irmãos da Noite e escolheu diversos para participar dos testes na Arena dos Irmãos da Noite. Depois de matar e ferir vários escolhidos, Ventress escolheu Savage Opress para repô-la. Ele foi, então, conduzido à vila, onde eles usaram magia para incrementar sua força e seu poder. Depois que Opress demonstrou sua lealdade matando seu irmão, ele foi entregue a Dookan. O Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker foram a Dathomir para conversar com os Irmãos da Noite sobre o paradeiro de Opress. O Irmão Viscus contou-lhes que uma das irmãs de Talzin havia levado-o. Os dois foram até o clã das Irmãs e Talzin contou-lhes que ele estava em Toydaria. Depois que o papel de Savage foi descoberto, ele voltou ao planeta. La, Talzin disse-lhe que seu último irmão sobrevivente, Maul, estava em exílio em algum lugar nos Territórios da Orla Exterior. Ele partiu para encontrá-lo, prometendo retornar. Ventress também retornou ao planeta, onde ela foi completamente aceita no clã. Entretanto, Darth Sidious e Dookan decidiram enviar Grievous e seu Exército Droide Separatista para Dathomir a fim de exterminar as Irmãs da Noite por seus atentados a ele. A princípio elas foram capazdes de deter os avanços das forças de Grievous. Contudo, Dookan foi capaz de suprimir seus esforços quando Grievous matou Daka. Todas as Irmãs foram mortas, exceto Ventress e Talzin. Enquanto Ventress tornou-se uma caçadora de recompensas, Talzin continuou a guiar Opress para seu irmão. Opress retornou mais tarde para o planeta com Maul. Na vila, Talzin conseguiu restaurar a sanidade de Maul e deu-lhe um novo par de pernas cibernéticas antes que desaparecesse. Asajj retornou posteriormente com o Mestre Jedi Quinlan Vos para ensiná-lo como usar suas emoções para fortalecer sua ligação com o Lado sombrio. Depois de ter sido morta na Segunda Batalha de Christophsis, Vos e Kenobi devolveram seu corpo a Dathomir. Lá, fizeram seu funeral. Maul retornou novamente com Dookan para vila dos Irmãos da Noite. Lá, Talzin tentou usar Dookan num ritual que iria restaurar sua forma física. No entanto, Grievous, Sidious e suas forças lideraram uma Segunda Batalha em Dathomir. Com todos os clãs derrotados e Talzin morta, Maul e suas forças restantes fugiram. Era Imperial Depois da formação do Império Galáctico, Maul retornou a Dathomir com Ezra Bridger. Lá, eles se dirigiram à Vila das Irmãs da Noite para que pudessem iniciar um ritual que daria um ao outro o conhecimento que procuravam do Holocron. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' * * *''Bounty Hunt'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas da Orla Média Categoria:Planetas do setor Quelli